Tujuh Keganjilan
by opitiopi
Summary: Setelah menyimpulkan, mungkin memang benar kalau Akashi Seijuurou itu bukan dewa. (AkaKuro in Teiko!AU)


I.

Banyak hal anomali yang ditemui Tetsuya ketika menjejaki bangku SMP, terlebih jika menempati SMP bergengsi Teiko. Awalnya tidak mudah memang berada di posisi Tetsuya, presensi yang bisa ada bisa hilang memberinya label A sampai Z dalam hal magis yang membuatnya masuk dalam tujuh misteri terbesar SMP Teiko. Tidak sedikit rumor miring lahir dari desas-desus siswa-siswi yang penasaran lalu kemudian hilang seutuhnya saat tak ada yang bisa memberi bukti konkrit. Tetsuya terlalu penat untuk peduli akan tetek-bengek tersebut.

Sesungguhnya jika masyarakat Teiko _mau_ _mendengarkan_ pendapatnya; Akashi Seijuurou-lah yang harus masuk dalam daftar 'Tujuh Misteri Memcengangkan Teiko' dan menempati nomor pertama, bukan dia. Tetsuya heran bagaimana hal-hal anomali di sekitar remaja bersurai merah itu seakan normal-normal saja.

Mereka pertama kali berjumpa di dalam auditorium, dua setengah jam lebih dini sebelum acara penyambutan murid baru. Tetsuya duduk dalam deretan paling akhir, novel dalam genggaman, tenggelam dalam dunianya sampai hentakan sepatu membuatnya menoleh. Seorang remaja, pandangannya menyisir keadaan di sana, lalu dia duduk tidak jauh dari Tetsuya. Ada hening menyesakkan mengelilingi remaja tersebut. Sulit ditempatkan dalam perkataan tapi Tetsuya yakin bila remaja ini tengah gugup: manik merah kembar yang ke sana kemari dan bagaimana dia mendecak kendati mimik wajahnya pasif.

Keduanya kurang lebih sama, menurutnya, dalam status 'siswa baru' dan Tetsuya mengucapkan kalimat ini setelah pertimbangan mendalam singkat:

"Tenang saja, rasa gugupmu lahir dari spekulasi-spekulasi tidak nyata."

Suaranya pelan tapi terdengar jelas saat hanya keduanya saja di sana. Remaja itu menoleh, bingung terpampang jelas alih-alih terkejut, lalu manik mereka bertemu. Manik merahnya mengkalkulasi, bergerak zig-zag menilik Tetsuya dari atas ke bawah, yang sebelumnya sarat akan bimbang lalu dia membalas setelah satu senyuman tertarik:

"Terima kasih. Namamu?"

Itu perintah. Dia mampu menyamarkan dalam nada persuasif yang baik, tapi Tetsuya bukanlah idiot. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Akashi Seijuurou." balasnya lalu berdiri menghadap pintu, "Aku harus pergi, mungkin kita bertemu lain waktu?"

Tetsuya menganguk mempersilahkan lalu kembali melanjutkan arungan fiksi yang tertunda ketika benar-benar sendirian. Pukul sembilan tepat, Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di podium memberikan salam sebagai perwakilan para siswa baru setelah dipersilahkan, dan Tetsuya berpikir apakah sosok yang menyapanya tadi dan yang berdiri di podium adalah orang yang sama.

II.

Pemilihan klub bukanlah hal sulit, pilihlah sesuai minat dan bakat atau andalkan instingmu sebisa mungkin dan Tetsuya sudah menetapkan pendiriannya dari lama. Tetsuya sudah terlalu lama nyaman akan presensi buku-buku dalam rak juga derungan AC yang menemani, dan tidak banyak halangan baginya untuk menjadi anggota muda komite perpustakaan Teiko.

Saban itu, Tetsuya sibuk menyesuaikan nomor seri buku-buku dari dua rak di sekitar; tugas dari Senior untuknya. Tangan itu menata tempat untuk menyisipkan buku dalam rak tapi ekor matanya menangkap sekelabat warna merah di samping dan Tetsuya mengintip di sela aktivitasnya. Manik Akashi Seijuurou bergerak dari bawah ke atas, mencari reverensi dari rak buku koleksi umum, dan iris merah itu terpaku dengan kepala yang mendongak.

Sebelum Akashi berbuat lebih jauh, ada rasa horor yang lewat sesaat pada Tetsuya; seperti peringatan atau insting alami makhluk hidup. Dia menjeda aktivitas, tubuh menghadap penuh pada Akashi dan mulut terbuka untuk berkata tapi segera mati tenggelam dalam tenggorokannya.

Akashi menendang siku-siku rak buku. Momentum yang diberikan membuat beberapa buku jatuh ke lantai kecuali buku yang diincar Akashi Seijuurou—benda itu berada di tangannya. Sulit untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Manik Tetsuya masih terpaku pada Akashi Seijuurou _juga_ buku-buku berserakan yang tadi ditata sedemikian rupa. Kemenangan terlukis jelas dalam raut muka Akashi, sama seperti di podium kala itu, lalu dia melangkahi buku yang berserakan untuk kembali duduk.

"Lain kali, tolong jangan diulangi lagi."

Bisikannya pasti akan jadi angin lalu saja, seperti biasa. Atau begitulah yang dipikirnya sampai Akashi menoleh seketika ke belakang dan menatap heran. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan sebelum kata-kata itu melekat di lidah Akashi, Tetsuya sudah berlalu untuk mengambil tangga mini lipat.

III.

Kuroko Tetsuya hidup dalam stratifikasi kompleks, tetapi sepertinya hal itu sukar berlaku bila Akashi Seijuurou berada di dalamnya. Contohnya dalam masyarakat SMP Teiko dimana Junior harus mematuhi Senior, bagaimanapun caranya.

Lalu dia disini, mencari tempat kondusif untuk menyelesaikan novel seraya menghabiskan bekal di gedung tua sekolah. Matanya menyisir celah-celah jendela yang tak terkunci sampai seluruh gerakannya terhenti saat melihat beberapa orang di depannya. Di sana ada Akashi Seijuurou, dikerubungi oleh tiga senior dengan fisik yang dua kali lebih besar. Tetsuya mendesah. Perundungan oleh senior—hal lumrah dalam sekolah manapun.

Dia heran kenapa Akashi bisa terjebak dalam kondisi tersebut pun tertarik untuk menyelidikinya, tapi menilai pembicaraan dan suasana yang ada, Tetsuya pikir para senior itu sudah melakukan tindakan yang keliru. Kakinya sudah siap untuk maju dan membantu Akashi, tapi—

"Hei kerdil, sudah kami bilang untuk memberikan dompetmu!"

"Kau dengar dia? Lakukan sekarang!"

"Anak kaya-manja sepertimu harusnya menurut—kenapa menatap seperti itu? Kau mau melawan?"

Jika kebanyakan junior bernyali kerupuk akan memberikan segala yang ada, maka Akashi hanya berdiri di sana dengan manik memancarkan sorot bengis. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri kantong almamater dan kemudian dia berkata setelah mendapatkan dompet:

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak ambil sendiri?"

Mereka langsung bergerak dan Akashi memanfaatkan celah tersebut. Dilemparnya dompet ke atas dan Akashi meraih satu tangan senior untuk diputar searah jarum jam, memelintirnya sekuat mungkin kendati korbannya meraung kesakitan.

"Junior baji—"

"Kaumasih mau melakukan apa, _Senpai_?"

Akashi melepas tangan seniornya, dan sebelum dua orang lainnya menyerang dia sudah mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan tombolnya.

"Ini rekaman pembicaraan kita dari awal dan bisa menjadi bukti bahwa kalian merundung para junior. Jika kalian pikir aku bercanda maka aku akan membawa serta saksi mata."

Sebelum lawannya sempat membantah, Akashi memanggil nama Tetsuya tanpa menoleh. Tetsuya menurut, bergerak layaknya anak anjing. Kaget yang membekas membuatnya bisu.

"Masih berani?"

Tiga senior itu mendecih. Mereka berdiri kikuk dengan mata yang bergerak ke sana kemari, sementara Tetsuya sudah berdiri di samping Akashi. Butuh beberapa jenak sampai perkataan Akashi mengendap di kepala ketiganya, dan setelah dirasa mantap dia menambahkan:

" _Pergi dari sini_."

Mereka lari lulu-lantang dari tatapannya.

Tetsuya belum mengatakan apapun sampai orang di sampingnya sudah mengambil dompetnya kembali. "Akashi _-san_."

" _Kun._ " Dia menoleh, rasa bengis sirna seutuhnya. "Jangan pakai formalitas, bisa 'kan?"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, kenapa Akashi Seijuurou selalu menyamarkan perintah dalam nada persuasif padanya? Mungkin itu dalam konteks ramah atau Akashi Seijuurou hanya bermain dengannya; dia belum bisa paham.

"Baik." Dia memaksa bersandiwara. "Apa kauakan pergi ke kantin? Berhubung sekarang jam makan siang."

Tetsuya tahu Akashi tidak akan minggat, manik merah itu sedaritadi melirik bekal yang ditentengnya. Dia kembali berkata sebelum Akashi sempat beralasan.

"Atau kita bisa berbagi bekal ini. Karena waktu kita tidak banyak."

"Kau mengasihaniku?"

Bahkan rasa kasihan tidak pernah ada dalam daftar Tetsuya jika menyangkut Akashi Seijuurou. "Tidak mengasihani, tapi menawarkan."

Dan Akashi mengangguk setelah lama terdiam. Dia tersenyum—menyeringai, jika dilihat lagi—lalu berkata: "Kita makan di sini saja."

Sisa waktu yang ada dihabiskan mereka dengan perkenalan diri lebih lanjut, penilaian pada novel yang dibawanya, dan porsi bekal yang dibagi rata sebelum keduanya kembali ke kelas.

IV.

Setelah genap tiga minggu terlewat, Tetsuya lebih giat mengamati Akashi.

Kelakuannya berakar dari rasa penasaran pribadi dalam menaksir seperti apakah sosok Akashi Seijuurou itu. Mungkin dia memang berada di strata atas bila menyangkut ekonomi—banyak gosip yang didapatnya dari teman-teman kelasnya, entah fakta atau bukan.

Lalu Akashi dihormati karena dia anak terpintar di kelas, bahkan guru-guru berhenti memberinya pertanyaan setelah belajar dari pengalaman. Bahkan saat pengumuman hasil dari ujian tengah semester, saat banyak keluhan dan seruan riang mengisi, Tetsuya tidak akan heran meihat nama Akashi menduduki nomor satu dengan nilai sempurna.

Mungkin dari sanalah dia memperoleh kekuatan. Akashi memanfaatkan celah itu hingga akhirnya dunia ada dalam genggamannya. Tidak ada yang berani melawannya, guru dan senior pun menjadi segan ketika mendengar namanya. Akashi seperti menjadi pemimpin dalam sekolah ini kendati dia bukan ketua OSIS.

Kegiatan Tetsuya dalam mengamati Akashi biasanya selalu berjalan mulus, bakat dan kebiasaan dari kecil sudah terasah dengan baik. Tapi di sore itu, ketika hari-hari mendekati musim panas, Tetsuya bersumpah merasakan udara dingin di sekujur tubuh saat mereka berpapasan di koridor. Bagi mereka, raut wajah Akashi mungkin terkesan apatis tapi Tetsuya tahu kalau manik itu menginspeksinya walau sesaat. Tentu saja Tetsuya juga melakukan hal serupa yang kemudian disamarkan dengan senyum sapaan.

Meskipun demikian Tetsuya mulai yakin rasa sadar akan kehadiran satu sama lain lamat-lamat makin diakui.

V.

Sebenarnya itu bukan kesalah ibu Tetsuya, tapi beliau tetap bersikeras berusaha memberikan nutrisi terbaik kendati dia tidak bisa menyiapkan bekal untuk hari itu. Dia berpesan agar Tetsuya membeli menu makan siang paling lengkap lalu memberi uang jajan lebih dari biasanya.

Susah menuruti titah ibunya bila Tetsuya mengikuti selera makannya. Satu onigiri tuna mayo dan sekotak susu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia akan berusaha untuk menutupi kebohongan kecil ini mengingat dia dan ibunya memiliki skil observasi serupa.

Siang itu, setelah terbebas dari antrian panjang, atensinya jatuh pada satu meja yang ditempati Akashi dan tim basketnya. Mereka berjumlah lima orang pun mempunyai kepribadian unik. Kelimanya terlihat mendiskusikan rencana untuk pertandingan basket nasional sambil bercanda ria, itu sebelum ekor mata Akashi menyadari presensi Tetsuya dan memanggilnya.

"Hei, Kuroko."

Atensi empat orang lainnya berbelok pada Akashi lalu kemudian buyar karena tersentak kaget saat Tetsuya membalas salamnya balik. "Halo Akashi _-kun_."

Tatapan horor mengisi raut mereka, terlebih Kise Ryota dan Aomine Daiki yang menjerit saat menyadari kehadiran Tetsuya bak hantu. Mereka terlalu berlebihan dan sudah menarik perhatian seisi kantin.

"Tidak biasa kaumakan di sini. Mau bergabung dengan kami?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus kembali ke perpustakaan membantu senior, waktuku tidak banyak."

Tetsuya tidak mengerti, apakah tatapan horor itu masih terkait akan presensinya yang rendah atau karena dia _bisa_ menolak ajakan Akashi? Sepertinya pilihan kedua lebih cocok setelah menilai bisikan-bisikan di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali?"

"Tentu."

Tetsuya pergi setelah Akashi kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya dan sebelum teman-temannya sempat bertanya, Akashi melotot pada mereka agar segera menghabiskan makanan masing-masing. Semuanya menurut dengan patuh.

VI.

Keganjilan Krusial Akashi pertama kali disadarinya dalam keadaan kaget dan tak siap, lengkap dengan dinginnya hujan musim gugur mengisi suasana. Tetsuya dipaksa kembali dalam realita sekolah setelah kembali menjalankan tugas piket mingguan. Tumpukan lembar tugas cukup berat di tangan dan dia harus kembali sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

Tetsuya berhenti ketika melihat Akashi baru saja keluar dari ruang komite osis, membungkuk lalu mengucapkan salam sebelum menutup pintu tapi kemudian terayun terbuka dan menampakan Ketua Osis dengan tatapan sengit. Jika dinilai, mereka seperti baru saja berargumen, mungkin dia kalah dari Akashi dan enggan menerimanya dan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut sementara Akashi samasekali tidak tertarik. Buktinya dia mulai melangkah pergi tapi tangan itu menariknya kembali, menunjukan wewenang karena jabatannya.

Itu adalah gerakan yang keliru karena detik selanjutnya Akashi melotot padanya dengan dingin, memberi kesan bahwa seharusnya dia tidak disentuh oleh rakyat jelata. Menurut Tetsuya, tatapan itu lebih berbahaya daripada saat mereka bertemu sebelumnya.

"Saya yakin urusan kita sudah selesai, _Senpai._ " Kalimat itu sarat sopan santun tapi suaranya dingin, mengancam dan mampu membuat genggaman pada tangannya terlepas. "Saya tidak ingin hal ini berlanjut pada kekerasan, pun mencoreng nama komite osis hanya karena tindakan konyol Anda."

Dan sebelum ketua osis itu berbuat lebih jauh, Tetsuya menempatkan dirinya di samping dengan berkata sopan agar dia berhenti yang kemudian disambut jeritan singkat.

"Kausudah diberikan kesempatan, _Senpai._ " Lanjut Akashi. Suaranya penuh titah dalam keadaan ini. "Dan kaumenolak mengambilnya. Saya masih sukar mengerti mengapa para guru tidak menggantikanmu jika kinerja ketua osis seperti ini. Kau adalah noda dan Saya disini hanya memberikan saran sebagai anggota muda, jika masih menolak bekerjasama maka Saya dengan senang hati akan mengatakannya pada Kepala Sekolah. Kami sudah memiliki pengganti yang lebih pantas."

Yang lebih tua hanya bisa mendecak, tatapan Akashi mengubur perkataannya dalam-dalam. Dia kalah telak dan kembali masuk ke ruangan sesudah raut malu terpampang jelas di mukanya.

Sebelum Tetsuya menyadarinya, dia sudah mengambil langkah untuk melanjutkan tugas tapi pertanyaan Akashi menyita atensinya lagi.

"Apa kauselalu menyela argumen orang?" Dia bertanya. Tetsuya harus berhenti dan melirik di balik bahu. Matanya melebar saat mengetahui jika iris Akashi berwarna merah-emas, menginspeksi apakah Tetsuya seorang kawan atau lawan.

"Tidak." Ucap Tetsuya, berputar menghadapnya. "Tapi aku enggan diam saja jika melihat situasi seperti itu."

"Begitu." Balasnya dengan mengangguk, dia sudah menemukan jawabannya. Akashi tersenyum tipis tapi matanya tidak demikian. "Kaubutuh bantuan. Berikan setengahnya padaku, Tetsuya."

Suaranya masih sarat akan titah tapi sedikit diselipkan rasa terhibur yang samar. Tetsuya tidak tahu berkata apa jadi dia mengangguk saja ketika Akashi meringankan pekerjaannya.

Perjalan mereka tidak terlalu lama. Setelah mengantar tugas tersebut keduanya hanyut dalam pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Akashi adalah teman pembicaraan yang hebat, wawasannya terlampau luas bagi anak SMP kebanyakan dan memiliki pandangan yang berlainan dari Tetsuya ketika harus bertukar pendapat. Namun hal itu tetap saja akan berakhir ketika mereka harus berpisah kelas. Perasaan tidak senang begitu kental di hatinya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Tetsuya di depan pintu kelas.

"Tentu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Itu adalah kalimat aneh yang diucapkan Akashi dalam keadaan ini, karena mereka selalu bertemu dalam keadaan tertentu saja—mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari, atau menyapa saja jika berpapasan; kebanyakan mereka tidak sempat menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain jika terlalu sibuk. Dan sebelum Tetsuya sempat melayangkan sanggahan, Akashi sudah berlalu menuju kelasnya.

VII.

Libur musim dingin sudah di depan mata. Pengunjung perpustakaan lebih banyak bagi mereka yang ingin mengembalikan buku, dan Tetsuya bersama anggota lainnya sibuk menata benda-benda tersebut kembali ke rak.

Petang itu, setelah nyaris selesai dengan tugasnya, Tetsuya melihat Akashi tertidur dengan bersandar pada buku bacaannya. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu dan untuk beberapa alasan Tetsuya yakin jika perilaku ini enggan dibuat Akashi di tempat umum. Tapi Tetsuya membiarkannya karena perpustakaan sedang sepi dan tidak akan ada yang mau menegurnya.

Sekitar empat puluh menit lagi sebelum tutup, tangannya bersandar pada pundak Akashi lalu membangunkannya secara perlahan. Dia memanggil namanya tapi tidak ada respon; dia terlampau lelap. Tetsuya mendesah kemudian menempatkan diri di sampingnya.

Mungkin jarang mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini, melihat Akashi dalam kondisi tidak berdaya. Sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang agung pun rumor-rumor pendukung tidak ada apa-apanya dalam kondisi ini; deru nafas pelan dan bagaimana sulitnya dia dibangunkan.

"Apa kau itu tuhan?" Bisik Tetsuya. Pendapat itu terbersit setelah menilai perlakuan Akashi dan bagaimana dia membalikan keadaan dalam pertandingan basket nasional perdananya. "Kenapa rasanya dunia berada dalam genggamanmu?"

 _Tetapi Akashi Seijuurou tidak memiliki kekuatan supernatural, dia manusia yang memerlukan makan dan minum. Tetapi perspektif masyarakat itu tidak pernah serupa. Ada stigma yang melekat layaknya noda._

Tetsuya kembali mengguncangnya sampai ekspresi Akashi berubah tidak nyaman. Alis tertekuk diikuti dengan kedutan pelan pada kelopak matanya sebelum terbuka dan mencari fokus disekitarnya.

"Akashi _-kun_ , kami akan tutup empat puluh menit lagi."

Akashi menarih lengan baju lalu melirik arlojinya, melihatnya lebih lama hanya untuk memastikan lalu manik merah kembar terarah pada Tetsuya. "Aku lelah. Izinkan aku istirahat sebentar lagi."

Alih-alih bersandar di tempat semula, Akashi memilih bahu Tetsuya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Kelakuannya layaknya anak kecil; mungkin menjadi asing bagi Akashi karena terbebani dengan tanggung jawab besar pun ekspektasi tinggi, menurut Tetsuya. Jadi Tetsuya tanpa sadar menyisir surai merah itu, berusaha membuatnya tertidur lagi.

"Kau enigma yang harus dipecahkan, Akashi-kun." Bisiknya setelah yakin tidak ada yang menguping dan mendengus geli melirik sosok disampingnya.

"Berkencanlah denganku jika ingin memecahkannya, Kuroko."

Kuroko tidak menoleh secepat ini setelah mendengar bisikan orang. Perkataan tadi sulit untuk dicernanya dan sebelum Tetsuya bisa meminta penjelasan lebih jauh, dengan sengaja Akashi mencari nyaman di antara pundak dan lehernya lalu berbisik: "Ini perintah."

" ... Baik."

Tetsuya bertanya-tanya apakah Akashi melakukannya dengan sengaja atau itu _memang_ wajar, suara tenang dan memikat yang tak bisa disangkal begitu saja—atau mungkin hanya Tetsuya saja yang harus berdebat dalam batin agar bisa menolaknya setiap saat.

Bagaimanapun juga, wajah Tetsuya merona merah padam dan sebelah tangannya mencoba menutupinya. Saat Tetsuya pikir dia bisa lolos tanpa pengawasan Akashi, orang itu bisa menjebaknya dalam keadaan tertangkap basah.

Yang pasti, Tetsuya yakin perasaan mereka serupa ketika merasakan degupan jantung lawannya.

 **END**


End file.
